nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
Tales of the Nyans (Fanfic)
Waffle Cat sighed, looking up at the cosmos. He knew something was going to happen, the whole place seemed oppressive, like thunder.... CRASH!!!!! He heard a loud yowl as his whole Clan crashed into battle "Quick, Waffles!" yowled Valent Nyan "Guard the nursery!" His blood froze, Technenyancolour! His three kits! In his shock a large, jet black enemy winged-cat bowled him over srceeching and yowling "I promised you Waffles!" hissed the jet black cat "That one day i would catch you and kill you, and that day is today!" Struggling, Waffles kicked at the red-eyed demons stomach, as claws slashed over his right eye.As blood clouded his vision, he felt the weight being dragged off him, and more yowling. He got up, more blood clouding his right eye, as he dashed back to the nursery. A purple-grey robot she-cat was standing over Technenyancolours dead body. Waffle Cat growled, releasing his ignighted wrath upon the purple she-cat, as Waffles struck her on the shoulder, attempting to drag her down, he could hear his kits crying in the backround, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. The she-cat broke out of his firey embers before yowling "Dark Clan, retreat!" The fleeing Clan broke out of the angry claws of Rainbow Clan. For one, them cats were Warriors, Hunters, Runners, ever cunning, cats with a swift warning. The whole place was swamped with blood, the moors were covered with it. Waffles eyes were still clouded with blood, and tears. He was nosing his kits, checking each one in turn. Nyan Cat was there, Dounut Pusheen was there, but where was Tac Nayn? Bloody tears dripped down his face, he curled up besides Technenyancolours, dead body. The tears came down his face slowly, he had no time to grieve in the heat of battle, before flooding down his face. "Grace!" called Waffle Cat "GRACE!!!!" Grace was his sister, a pretty grey she-cat with a chocolate poptart body and bright green eyes "Hi Waffles" she grinned "I was just helping out Valent Nyan with the inju-OH MY GOD!!!!!" Grace stood stock still, eyes wide with shock. "Who did that? WHO DID THAT!!!!!!" "A purple robot she-cat, thing" "Tac-Nine? That little-" I'll leave that to the readers imagination. "Your eye..." meowed Grace "It needs checking. Go to Valent Nyan and have it checked out. I'll watch the kits." "I have to be with-" "No you don't." Grace stood firm with that "It's her soul that's important, not her body. Your eye needs checking" "Ok....." hesitated Waffle Chapter 1 Ten years later....... Tac Nayn flopped on the mossy tree branch, letting her legs go all floppy, feeling the warn sun on her back. All was still, the silence was deafening. "Hey, Taccy" that was Lino Nayns voice "Could you come down, you know full well I can't climb" Lion Nayn was a golden tom-cat, with a long flowing lion-like mane, he was also blessed with the big feathery wings. "You could just, I don't know, FLY up here" came the reply So he went and flew up on the tree "Now look Tac Nayn" growled Lion, in an attempt to be serious "I have to talk to you on a very important educational matter" "Oh, you mean the school for mythical animals thing-y" mewed Tac Nayn "I'm not going" "But you HAVE to go if you want to be a member of Dark Clan" "Did I sign a contract saying 'I want to be a warrior of Dark Clan' No. Did I sign a contract to live on this part of Rainbow Clans land, as long as I pay my rent in mice? Yes, of course I did" "HOLD ON A SEC! You...." his last words came out in a rush "....You know the penalty for traitory" "Lion, you won't tell anyone about this, will you, please?" begged Tac Nayn "If Tac-Nine or DarkClaw found out about this then....." Lion Nayn sighed, he loved Tac Nayn like she was his little sister "I won't, but your 11th birthday is tomorrow, you've only got l day to decide about your education" Neither of the cats had any idea they were being watched, more specifically by 1 eye. Then Waffle cat pounced, raking his claws across Lion Nayns side, then Waffles bowled him over, going for the throat. It was then Tac Nayn intervened, dragging Waffles off Lions back by the scruff of his neck. And then going for the throat. She struck, sinking her teeth straight into the great vein. Tac Nayn gasped in shock at what she had done, letting go of Waffles body, her jaws covered with blood. "Quick Tac Nayn" panted Lion Nayn "We've got to go back into Dark Clan. You can't come back here any more, you should wash your muzzle in the stream, remove all traces of blood. We've just killed a cat on their own territory, God help us" While they were dashing back to Dark Clan, Tac Nayn blurted out "Look if it means I don't get caught, I'm fine with that stupid 'education," Lion Nayn and Tac Nayn slowed their pace when they were back in Dark Clan territory "Tac Nayn, I'll chat to Tac-Nine about this schooling thing" he smiled "You get some rest, your in for a big day tomorrow" That's where I'll leave it for today readers! All the charaters belong to their rightful owners (I've put some Warriors and Watership Down referances in here)